bleach_fanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JakCooperThePlumber/Manual of Style
This is the official Manual of Style for Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki and must be adhered to in order to ensure clean and organized articles. Below are these guidelines so please take your time to read and follow the guidelines as closely as possible as you edit any and all pages. Articles found not to be in compliance with ALL of the following rules will have a one (1) week grace period, given to the page's author by an admin, to fix the entire article and, if no changes are made, the article will be deleted. Continuous violations of this policy by the same user will result in a block of that user for a period of time not exceeding two (2) weeks. If, after being banned, that user continues not to comply with this policy, that user will be blocked for a period of time not to exceed three (3) months. Additional violations will result in a permanent block. Page Content In-Universe Articles created on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki should be written as if the Bleach universe was the real world and no other referenced material from different anime or manga may be introduced. While getting ideas and concepts from other sources is acceptable, simply copy and pasting themes from other media is not permitted and is considered plagiarism. This also includes taking concepts from other media and giving them a “Bleach twist” (changing the most minimal amount of information so that it fits into the Bleach universe). As aforementioned, this is considered to be plagiarism and is grounds for article deletion and user banning. Any article which has information based around the contents of the Bleach universe, and any page added to this site, by default is considered an in-universe article. Official Language All content on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki is expressed explicitly in American English, given its roots as an English language wiki, and all edits and content is to be expressed in English only. The exception to this rule are any powers, techniques, races, organizations, etc. that contain content that is based on foreign languages, specifically German, Spanish and Japanese. A user is not limited to these languages, however, and is allowed to use any foreign language he or she wishes to use, so long as they use that language for powers, techniques, races, etc. The reinforcement of English as the primary language also extends beyond articles and also covers forum posts, blogs, and talk pages. As such, a user is required to know how to speak the English language to a degree that they are able to articulate full sentences that are both clear and concise. If someone reads your article, and they do not know what you are trying to say, then this is not only bad for the owner of the article, but the community, as well. Translations Full translations of foreign words and phrases used on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki are required. Not everyone is fluent in all languages of the world and if you use a term for an organization or technique someone is not familiar with, then it is not fair to that person or the community. In addition, since one foreign word can mean many different things, and is important to specify what the word means in your interpretation of it. As such, every page on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki should have some form of translation, outlined in the very first sentence of the article. The following forms should be used, depending on the language of origin of the term. *'Japanese terms': Name of article (Kanji, Romanji) the result being Name of article (Kanji, Romanji). *'Foreign terms': Name of article (Kanji (Katakana); Romanji, of origin for “Meaning of term”, Japanese for “Japanese meaning of term”) the result being Name of article (Kanji (Katakana); Romanji, of origin for “Meaning of term”, Japanese for “Japanese meaning of term”). Capitalization of Words In this wiki, many words will appear in capitals letters. Capitalization of words are not only judged by its grammatical accuracy, but also by its importance in the series. A list of such words are: :Zanpakutō names :Technique names :Character names :Location names :Species Names (Arrancar, Human, etc.) :Organization Names :Titles (i.e- Captain Kuchiki, 6th Division Captain, etc.) :Reiatsu :Reishi :Shinigami :Quincy :Fullbringer :Shikai :Bankai Formatting The format of articles created on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki is a simple, paragraph format that include various sections. The formats of other styles, including tiered or numbered styles, are too complex, prone to disorder, and not supported here. Sections A character page is divided up into many different sections so that it easier for users to jump to specific points of information within the article. On Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki, there are four major sections that must be included on all pages and they are appearance, personality, history and powers & abilities. Additionally, there are also other sections a user may decide to use in order to add additional information, including equipment, quotes and trivia. Lastly, these sections may also be broken down further into other subsections, being used mostly for the powers & abilities section but it can also be used for the personality section say, if your character has mental disorder (like multiple personalities). It is necessary for the powers & abilities section, however, but only if applicable: for instance, a Shinigami's Zanpakutō appearance, powers and other information would be placed under the “Power & Abilities” section under the subsection “Zanpakutō.” The same goes for techniques, races, items and organizations: all of these articles need to have some form of overview section to describe their powers and skills to the reader. Organizations and items may also have a history section to cover all past activities and usages of the organization/technique. In order to add a section to a character's page, or any page for that matter, one only needs to put the word within two sets of “equals” symbols on either side of the word, the result looking like Section Name . The minimal number of equals signs needed to make a section title is two and adding one additional equals symbol on either side will further reduce the placement of the section. The sections can be found outlined below. *'Appearance': A description of what your characters not only looks like, but how they dress. Physical descriptions, including facial appearance, body build, hair/eye/skin color, as well as clothing descriptions are all included here. *'Personality': An analysis of your character's personality. What really makes your character tick. Do they have abnormal behavior that is worth anyone else knowing? *'History': A section detailing your character's history. What was their early life like? Did they have or know who their parents were? If not, who raised them? What was their training like to get them to their current power? Did the join the Gotei 13? At what time? Any all possible information on your character's background, upbringing, etc. should be included here, in detail. *'Equipment': Simply put, what your character is carrying around with themselves on their person. This mostly includes none spiritual objects and does not include items like Zanpakutō. *'Powers & Abilities': An overview of the powers possessed by your character. Since this often ties in with their race, it may be important to include that here, as well. Powers should be broken down into Master, Expert, Average or Practitioner ranks, depending on the skill of your character. :*'Sub-Powers & Abilities': A description of additional powers that are often unique to your characters specific race. As aforementioned, if your character is a Shinigami, their Zanpakutō powers would go here. *'Trivia': A section for relevant information related to the article. This includes any information about a given topic given by the author that would not fit in any other section of the article, favorite foods, like and dislikes, etc. *'Quotes': The quotes section is for relevant quotes which showcase the character's personality or personal feelings, not for random words anyone could have said in the same situation. While there is cursing in Bleach, it is only necessary to use it in the quotes section for relevant quotes and excessive swearing will not be allowed. *'Overview': A section used on technique and item pages to describe the method and effect of how they are used. Comments The comments section is for conversations on maintenance and article correctness only, as well as generic things you like about the article. This includes: inquiries dealing with the organization of the article, correction of inaccurate details, adding/removing content, etc. Also, note that if a discussion is closed, do not continue posting under it, and do not reopen a recently closed topic by creating a new section under it. Vandalism and Language General Vandalism *Removing or replacing content from someone else's page without their permission is considered vandalism. *Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki is an encyclopedia of fan-based creation. We use official and correct terms on pages: vulgar and/or slang terms are not acceptable. *Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki is not tolerant of inappropriate language in the wiki articles, forums, or anywhere else on the wiki. Violators will be quickly blocked. Page Edits Edit Count When editing, please keep in mind that you can edit specific sections, such as a personality section individually. However, please avoid editing multiple sections of the same page in quick succession. This is known as “edit fluffing” and it is frowned upon by Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki. If you do wish to edit multiple sections of the page, please click the edit button at the very top of the page to bring up the entire page in the editor. Image Policy Images All images put on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki should strictly adhere to the Image Policy which will be enforced. All images on this site shall not, under any circumstances, contain nudity of any form or contain excessive amounts of gore. In addition, video game images of any kind are prohibited from use on the site: only images of characters from other anime and manga may be used. If characters from other anime or manga are used, that user is required to give credit to the original character whose images they are using under the “Trivia” section. If original images are used, including ones obtained from DeviantART, the user is required to say whom they obtained them from, whether they were obtained via commission or borrowing. Page Creation Character Pages Any user is allowed to create any character on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki so long as that character meets the following criteria. *The character possesses a property tag, denoting the owner of the article. *The page contains a well designed infobox that features an image of the character and all pertinent information. *The character's page contains all sections (appearance, personality, history, etc.), displaying the character in a detailed manner. *The page is grammatically correct and is legible by all site users. Named Attacks All attacks are welcome to have their own personal page as long as: *It is an attack which is used, or can be used, by more than one character, such as variations of Cero, Hierro, Kidō spells, etc. *Attacks that detail a character's specific powers, such as Nelliel's Lanzador Verde, Harribel's La Gota and Byakuya's Senkei. However, these can also be explained on said character's personal pages, also, and may not require their own page. As such, personal discretion will be authorized a great deal. Groups and Organizations Any group and/or organization may have its own page. When doing so, please provide the name of all known members. Locations Any location may have its own page as long there is some known information about it and it is not a subsection of another location. Some examples are: *Kurosaki Clinic, but not Ichigo's room. *Las Noches, but not tres cifras. *Seireitei, but not each individual Division's barracks. Moving Pages When renaming page X to Z, in addition to tracking down all the links to X and change them to Z as well, we need to find all incidences of X being used in the articles which are not links. As such, if a page is renamed or linked to another page, all instances of X being used should be changed over to Z instead. That way there is less confusion on the part of the whole community. Category:Blog posts